


Perfect

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things continue in bed. Number 5 of the Wet Dreams series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

Another Little Sentinel Slash Story 

Sequel to The Flirt, Bragging, Imagine and Desire 

Disclaimer: I don't claim any rights to these fictional boys. But they've claimed the right to invade my mind whenever they please. I agree that they should only be making a profit for those who own the rights. So, TPTB . . . please don't hurt me? 

Warning: Adults only, PWP, NC-17. Male/male sex. Kids, get lost. Oh, and my language may offend. 

## Perfect

by Bette Bourgeois  
(c) 1997  


Jim and Blair are entwined together on Jim's bed. Jim has one hard thigh pressed between Blair's. Blair has one of his muscular thighs hung over Jim's hip. Jim's forehead rests on Blair's shoulder, face turned into Blair's neck. Blair's head rests against Jim's strong neck. His chin is digging into Jim's shoulder. 

Two pairs of hands are working on two weeping engorged penises. Jim's on Blair's. Blair's on Jim's. Wet hands on wet penises. Slick. Hot. Hard. Sliding. Pumping. Urgent. 

One of Jim's hands slides down from Blair's erection. Slides slowly down between Blair's legs. Searching. Finds a puckered opening. Caresses. 

Blair's breath catches in his throat. Can't breathe. Hands still. 

"Okay, Chief?" 

Blair shudders. Resumes steady stroking of Jim. He has to really concentrate now that one of Jim's hands is on his penis and one on his anus. 

"Yeah." 

"Sure?" 

"Yeah." 

"I can stop if you want." 

"Jim?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Shut up." 

Jim smiles. He reaches back up and gathers more pre-ejaculate from Blair's penis on his finger. Reaches back down to rub it into Blair's ass. Around the opening. Around again. And gently pressing in . . . 

"Jim . . ." 

Blair's grip on Jim weakens. Jim pressing inside him and Jim pulling hard on his penis is too much. 

"Jim . . ." 

"It's okay, Blair. Come. Come for me . . ." 

Blair clutches Jim's penis with both hands. Gritting his teeth against the onslaught of pleasure. Waging a losing war against his orgasm. Pumping Jim with trembling hands. 

"Not . . . with . . . out . . . you!" 

"Awww . . . God . . ." 

Jim's body responds to the increased pressure, stronger stimulation, urgent pumping of his already hormonally abused penis. He involuntarily closes a tight fist around Blair. Plunges his finger into Blair's ass. 

"Jiiimmmm!" 

"Ohhhh . . . Blairrrrr . . ." 

Two men shudder together on the bed. Limbs taut, muscles clenched, lips bitten, hands holding on tight. Semen spurting over hands, bellies, thighs, chests, sheets. 

Coming together. Perfection. 

Blair feels Jim's finger slip from inside him. Loss. 

Jim feels Blair's hands instinctively milking him. Teasing the shudders and shivers out of him. Working every last spasm of pleasure out of him. Holding him. Softening him. Gentling him. 

Jim cups Blair. Caresses, teases until Blair groans. 

"Jim . . ." 

"Had enough, Chief?" 

"Oh, God . . . Jim . . ." 

"Is that a yes or a no?" 

"That's a yes and a no, Jim." 

Jim laughs. "Make up your mind, Chief." 

"No, it's not enough. I want more and you damn well know it. But, give me a minute, will you!" 

Blair lays his head back down on Jim's shoulder. Jim chuckles. 

"Sure thing, Chief. One minute. Sixty seconds. I'm counting." 

"Jim . . ." 

"Take it easy, Blair." 

Jim pulls Blair's hands away from his penis. Brings them up between their bodies. Kisses Blair's hands. Licks them. 

"We taste pretty good, Chief. What do you think?" 

Jim holds their clasped hands, sticky with semen, close to Blair's mouth. 

Blair bends his head and licks the back of his own hand. Turns Jim's semen slick hand towards his lips and licks the back of it. 

"Not bad." 

"Not bad?" 

"Well, what do you want me to say?" 

Blair is exhausted, his breathing still ragged, his nerves shot to hell. 

"Shhh . . . Nothing, Chief. Not a thing. I shouldn't tease a guy who's come twice in the past hour." 

"Jim . . ." 

"Shhh . . ."   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browsers back button to return to your story selections or submit a [new](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi) query.


End file.
